Harry Potter and the Sword of Destiny
by PheonixFlame5
Summary: During his stay at privet drive, the death eaters come knocking and a duel with Voldemort leads to new suprises for our young hero.  SEQUAL COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER RELATED CHARACTER :(

Chapter 1:

Battle at Privet Drive

**Harry potter sat on his bed. His raven hair sticking out at ever increasingly unique ways, but he didn't care. No one did. He usually life-filled green eyes were now dead and lifeless; they looked like they belonged to someone who had seen the death of many people close to him. They did.**

**Most days, harry was content to just sit in his room, staring at the ceiling, lost in his own little world of self blaming. **

'**It's my fault Sirius died. It's ironic really, I went to save him, but ended up getting him killed.' This was the line of thought running through his head at the moment. **

**However, today he turned his thoughts to something practical; he was doing homework, history of magic no less. It appeared that his effort was largely wasted however, as the parchment read;**

**Godric Gryffindor – a founder of Hogwarts**

**Basically, he had done nothing.**

**He cast his eyes back down to his History of magic textbook and again attempted to read the passage, he wasn't hoping to finish it though for he had been trying to read it for several hours now.**

_**Many People Speculate that, like the other founders Gryffindor has an heir, however, no one had been found as of yet. It is a commonly believed rumour that the true heir will reveal himself at the same time as the heir of one Salazar Slytherin and vanquish the heir of slytherin, just like their forefathers. The heir is said to be able to control the element of fire...**_

**Harry was yet again disturbed from his reading, however it wasn't thoughts of his godfather that plagued him. He could have sworn he heard the faint popping noise of apparition. He looked out of his window and stumbled back in surprise.**

**There were death eaters outside his house.**

**And if that wasn't enough, his now shattered brain heard only one sound. It was a merciless crackling laugh that could only belong to one person.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman who had killed Sirius.**

**By some miracle, harry had been allowed to keep his wand with him this year, probably due to Mad-eyes threat. He was trying to remain calm, thinking of the way Dumbledore had fought Voldemort. Belatrix laughed again and harry saw a nearby house erupt in flames. Needless to say harry had failed at remaining calm. He was pissed.**

**He snatched his wand and ran to confront Bellatrix and the death eaters.**

**Meanwhile, At Hogwarts, all was calm. Dumbledore was sat in his office, reading through another one of his ancient chronicles when one of his many instruments began to glow. It was Harry ward protector, they had been destroyed.**

**Dumbledore panicked for the first time in his life. Fawkes sung to keep him calm. After second of worry (or a lifetime to Dumbledore) he called upon the Order of the phoenix using their medallions. He then called Minerva to his office.**

**When Dumbledore had called, McGonagall had been marking some student essays, but she dropped them immediately when she heard his voice, for there was an emotion in it that seemed almost foreign to her. Panic. Needless to say, she was there in seconds.**

'**Ah Minerva, thank you for coming quickly. I need you to travel to Grimmauld place and send the order to Harry, he is under attack.' He said, his normal composer regained.**

'**Where are you going then, surely nothing is more important than harry!' She replied, but in a tone of voice that agreed with his last request.**

'**You are right Minerva, which is why I'm going strait there.' And he left in a flash of fire with Fawkes.**

**McGonagall walked to the fireplace and shouted 'Number 12, Grimmauld place' and she to was gone in a flash of fire, but this time green.**

**As soon as Harry left the house, he had attacked.**

'_**Stupefy**_**' He cried and watched as his jet of red light hit a nearby death eater and he crumbled to the ground, stunned.**

**Unfortunately, this had not gone unnoticed as Bellatrix had seen it.**

'**Ah, has wee potter come out to play' she mocked**

'**Fuck You, **_**Stupefy**_**' he returned. Bellatrix waved her wand and a shield erupted without so much as a word. 'Come on potter, you can do better than that' she mocked, again.**

'_**Stupefy, Stupefy, STUPEFY!' **_**he cried, his wand still trained on Bella. She took the first to stunners in her stride, dismissing them with another casual flick, however it was third time lucky for Harry as his stunner crashed through her shield and throw her backwards ten feet, the shield had however, absorbed the stunning effect.**

**As she was recovering, Harry had stunned the other two death eaters 'Recruits' she thought 'What can you do?' She wearily stood back up. 'Good boy, now let's see you play with some big toys... **_**Crucio'**_** She cried. Harry barely had time to avoid the torture curse, he threw himself to the left only to be hit by another torture curse. His body screamed in protest as what seemed like a thousand white hot knives were sent through his body, but as quickly as it came, it stopped. Harry opened his eyes and felt his spirits lift. He was saved for a burst of fire like that could only announce one person.**

**Albus Dumbledore.**

**Bellatrix had lifted the curse on harry in shock, before her was the second most powerful wizard in the world, after the dark lord of course. **

'**Thank you for lifting the curse, I don't take too kindly to it being used on my students. It sets a bad example wouldn't you say?' he asked, his voice calm as ever.**

'**I believe it sets a perfect example, Dumbledore' came a whispered voice for behind the group and Harry's hopes of survival sank again.**

'**Ah Tom, Hello to you to' Said Dumbledore.**

**When McGonagall had arrived at headquarters and announced the news, there was only one word she could use to describe the situation. Panic. **

'**QUIET!' She screamed. Everyone immediately fell silent. 'Thank you, now Alastor, Tonks, Lupin and Shacklebolt, come with me.' Those whose name was mentioned jumped up and headed towards the door, where they apparated. When they arrived outside privet drive, they were shocked by what they saw.**

**Three houses, numbers 1, 3 and 7 were alight or partially destroyed. There were three stunned death eaters on the ground. The final sight was one they looked onto in awe. The most powerful wizard in the world was standing back to back with a sixteen year old. Harry and Dumbledore were duelling Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort respectively. Dumbledore and Voldemort were fighting a much more stationary battle than Harry and Bella, who were ducking and dodging. **

**Harry was trying to avoid yet another torture curse, which Bella had sent his way. However what impressed the order members the most was his next action, he rolled out of the way of another curse, sprung to his feet, directed his wand a Bella and screamed '**_**Stupefiruim'. **_**The Order watched in awe as a stunner left Harry's wand towards Bellatrix, however it was not a simple stunner, the jet of crimson light was being circled by a gold streak of light. The spell smashed straight through Bellatrix's silver shield and sent her back 30 feet. **

**She didn't get back up. **

**Whilst the spell was travelling towards Bella, Harry had spun round in time to see Voldemort cast a wandless spell on Dumbledore which threw him back 20 feet it was quickly followed by a killing curse _'Avada Kedavra'_**

**Harry then did another thing he had never done before, he apparated in front of Dumbledore and Screamed '**_**Stupefiruim'**_** his wand directed at the oncoming killing curse, When the two spells connected, the resulting explosion shock everyone to their core and threw those still standing to the ground.**

**Harry fell unconscious.**

**When everyone awoke, Voldemort and Bella were gone and so was Harry. Dumbledore had immediately asked McGonagall what had happened; to which lupin replied 'We had better show you' so Dumbledore had Fawkes take him back to Hogwarts, were he had got his pensive and returned to Grimmauld place. He sat in silence as he watched harry stun Bella, Apparate in front of a killing curse for him, and duel Voldemort with an unknown spell. After the memory finished, he said 'Where is Harry, I would like to thank him for saving my life'**

'**We don't know. He's gone' came lupin's solemn reply.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER RELATED CHARACTER :(

Chapter 2:

Harry's New Sword

**When Harry awoke, he was lying in the hospital wing, except it wasn't. He tried to move, but was unable to stand up. He tried in vain to break free until the great double doors opened to revel a man around 6'3 walking towards him, from his belt hung a sword which seemed familiar to Harry.**

**'Easy Child, do not fight again your bindings, they are there for your own protection. I shall remove them if and only if, you calm down' he spoke in a gentle yet commanding voice.**

**For some reason, Harry felt an instant connection to this man, like he was a distant relative or something. He stopped trying to fight his bindings. 'Thanks Laddie' the man said. He flicked his hand and Harry knew his bindings were gone. 'Where am I? Where's my wand? What happened to Voldemort...?' Harry began**

**'One at a time Laddie' Interrupted the man.**

**'Sorry. Who the Hell are you?' Asked Harry**

**'I thought you'd ask that. Here' the man said, his hand grabbing his sword and offering the Hilt to Harry. Harry took the sword and stared at it, the immaculate silver handle, Ruby incrusted hilt. Now he knew where he had seen this sword before, it was Gryffindor's... 'A Ha' Cried a delighted harry. **

**'From the evidence presented, I have no choice but to conclude that you are Godric Gryffindor' Harry stated.**

**'Aye Laddie...' Gryffindor Started**

**'WAIT, your dead so does that mean I'm dead? How? What about Volde...'**

**'Calm down Laddie, you're not dead. My best guess is you were transferred back in time when Gryffindor's spell meet Slyverines.' **

**'Gryffindor's spell... Slyverines... What?' Harry mumbled**

**'Ah, well laddie, you see, Salazar developed a spell to kill of the muggle-borns but he didn't do it properly for you see, it kills everyone in your time. I also created a spell for battle; my spell however merely caused the person to become unconscious for around an hour. Both spells became popular; my one with the light and Slytherin's with the dark, eventually the light prevailed and Slytherin's curse became banned and earned a person a life sentence in Azkaban. My spell was too hard to cast for most wizards and so a simpler version was created, unfortunately the simple version has a counter-curse' explained Gryffindor**

**'So Slytherin's spell was the killing curse... _Avada Kedavra..._ and your spell was... _Stupefy?_'**

**'Very close, as I said earlier, my spell had a simpler version created which is the one you stated. My spell _Stupefiruim_ was unfortunately lost to time.' Explained Gryffindor.**

**'So how do I know it then?' **

**'Ah, that is the knowledge of myheir.'**

**'Your heirs... are you saying that I'm your heir?' Harry voice was very high pitched at this point**

**'Why yes I think you are I just have two questions you need to answer and then we can confirm it. What house are you in? I noticed you recognised my sword, have you ever wielded it?' Asked Gryffindor, his voice much more serious than before.**

**'Gryffindor and yes, I have used your sword, to kill Slytherin's Basilisk' Stated Harry**

**'Well then, hello my gracious heir' Chuckled Gryffindor.**

**'How can I get home?' Harry blurted out**

**'Well I believe you were sent here to learn how to defeat Slyverines heir, but Alas your wand appears to be in the future, I assume that's because you were no holding it when you were transported so I will teach you what else I know, basically I will instruct you in the ways of the sword and also help you to control the element of fire, via your sword, but first I must learnt about you so your history, if you please.'**

**Harry spent the next four hours telling Gryffindor his life story, he was a great audience, he ooh'd and ahh'd in all the right places. Harry told him everything, he told him about the Dursleys, Hogwarts and Voldemort, he told him what he knew of his parents and of Dumbledore. When he was finished, Godric Merely Said 'Ah, Well that explains a lot'**

**When Harry asked when his training would begin, he was told that he would first have to forge a sword, this excited harry a lot – his OWN sword – the most expensive thing Harry had ever owned was his firebolt, but he was quietly confident that a 1000 year old, handmade sword was costlier.**

**With that statement, Godric left. Harry spent the rest of the night designing a sword; it was around one o'clock when Harry hit the jack pot, he had his sword.**

**He had based it around Gryffindor's sword, it had an emasculate silver handle with a lion engraved on it, and just like Gryffindor's sword, there was a ruby encrusted into the bottom of the handle. The Blade itself was a mixture of Silver and Iron; it was slightly over 2 ft long and came to just under Harry's waist. However, the handle guard was the most spectacular piece, it was in the shape of a phoenix with its wings spread wide, and its head was pointed to the left. Finally harry had his name inscribed across the blade.**

**Happy with his designs, Harry fell asleep.**

**The next day, Harry was awoken by Gryffindor at 8:30am, He was told to complete laps around the black lake until Gryffindor returned to stop him. When harry asked how long he'd be, Gryffindor's reply was 'Depends how clear you made your sword plans... to a goblin'**

**So three hours later Harry was still running. 'Damn over complicated goblins' he thought.**

**After another ten minutes, Gryffindor appeared beside Harry.**

**'Well done lad. Let's go get some lunch' with that he strode of towards the castle.**

**After lunch, Harry was sent to Gryffindor's common room for a nap, he would begin training later that afternoon.**

**At 2:30, Harry was awoken by Gryffindor and taken to the room of requirement, inside was an immaculate duelling platform; the floor itself was made of rubber so that it wouldn't hurt if you fell upon it. It was then that Harry was given his sword; it felt at home in his hand instantly, I readjusted its height and width so that it could be used with one hand easily. Then something happened that harry hadn't been expecting. **

**Godric attacked him. **

**His sword swinging in a long downwards arch, acting on instinct alone, he swung his body in a graceful circle to the left of Godric sword and slashed his sword across Gryffindor's chest. Gryffindor had jumped backwards from Harry's sword and had tried another attack at harry, this one a left arc, Harry placed his sword in front of Gryffindors and the distinct clash of metal was heard. Gryffindor bought his sword butt into Harry's chest and the young boy fell backwards, Gryffindor tripped him and his sword point was on Harry's throat. It was over in 10 seconds**

**'For a first try, I'm... Satisfied' Said Gryffindor. He extended a hand to help Harry to his feet.**

**Harry gladly took Gryffindors extended hand and felt himself pulled up with an ease he never thought possible.**

**'Ouch' was all he said.**

**'Now, Fire!' Gryffindor looked almost as excited as Harry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER RELATED CHARACTER :(

**Chapter 3:**

**Return to Reality**

**The Time had come to leave Gryffindor. Harry was now a fully fledged swords-master; he and Godric had mainly fought to draws recently, with neither gaining a clear advantage. Harry's sword was perfect for him. **

**Harry had also learnt to channel fire through his sword and himself and although the sword was much easier, his hands were much more convenient.**

**'Well Laddie, you have certainly have exceeded my expectation, I haven't lost a sword fight since...well, never!' Gryffindor gave him a rare smile before continuing 'Here, these are battle robes, Gryffindor style'**

**Harry opened the package. Inside was a hooded, short sleeve top set in deep crimson with a golden Gryffindor emblem on it. There was also a pair of trousers, this time a deep gold. Also there was a small pair of black boots and a short, red cape with a huge Gryffindor lion on it.**

**In short, the clothes spelt Gryffindor. He put them on and with a final thanks and hug to Gryffindor; he left in a flash of light. **

**Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville were all seated at Gryffindor table, each lost in mourning for their best friend – Harry James Potter. **

**The Great Hall was draped out in black for the occasion, for once, Albus Dumbledore was showing his age, he had bags under his eyes and a distant look in them. Snape suddenly clutched his left arm and whispered in Dumbledore's ear, he then left through the back door.**

**Dumbledore approached the podium. 'Student, It is with great regret...' he was interrupted by the great doors swinging open, every head turned towards the figure in the doorway. It was Hagrid.**

**'Professor Dumbledore Sir, There's Death Eaters a'comin, I saw them from the boats.' His voiced boomed across the hall.**

**For a moment there was silence, Hagrids words still sinking in on the students, then. Pandemonium. All the lower years were screaming, the 5th, 6th and 7th years were calmer, just. Dumbledore had to shoot three sets of sparks from his wand to get the students attention.**

**'Teachers, please follow me outside, Minerva contact the Aurors and Hagrid, please stay here with the students' with them words, the faculty left the Great hall to confront the death eaters.**

**Hermione, the two Weasleys and Neville were sitting there in shocked silence. **

**'Death Eaters, here!' Hermione whispered furiously 'I don't whether to stay here and help Hagrid, or go fight the death eaters'**

**'Well, we know what Harry would've done' supplied Ron, like he thought it would be helpful.**

**'Ron, you really are an insensitive git, you know that' said Ginny.**

**Meanwhile outside...**

**'Dumbledore, Surrender Hogwarts without a fight and I may let you live.' Voldemort voice floated towards the castle.**

**Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff stood opposite nearly 20 death eater, Voldemort himself was clearly visible at the front. He was just about to respond when the sky darkened. A Thunder cloud began to appear and Albus could feel the build-up of magical energy. The single thunder cloud stopped dead above Dumbledore. **

**Then a single lightning bolt hit the ground**

**A blinding white light flashed before everyone, when they were able to see again, there was a lone figure in between the two armies, dressed in Gryffindor red and gold, their clock billowed out behind them with the aid of a seemingly none existent breeze.**

**Then the figure spoke.**

**'Never shall Hogwarts be captured 'cause guess what Tommy boy. I'M BAACK' there was something familiar to the voice that Dumbledore had heard before.**

**'Who are you to challenge the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Sylverin' Asked Voldemort, his voice splitting the deadly silence that had developed.**

**'I, Heir of Godric Gryffindor challenge you Tom' replied the figure**

**'Explains the robes' Dumbledore muttered**

**'Very well then young heir, let us duel, where is your wand?' he asked, as if he was speaking to a six year old.**

**'Oh, didn't I say, no wands today riddle. APEERO PHOENIX SWORD!' The figured replied, their hand held high in the air, a flash of silver later and a sword sat in the figures hand. It looked suspiciously like Harrys.**

**'Ready Riddle' he asked**

**All Voldemort did was laugh.**

**'Don't say I didn't warn you.' The figure spun in a circle, their sword held away from their body, as they neared the finishing of the circle, a stream of fire left the swords tip and headed straight for the front line of death eaters.**

**All of them got some sort of shield in the way. Just.**

**'Very good, however you must die, _Avada Kedavra' _said Voldemort, his yew wand aimed directly at Harry's torso. Harry meet the killing curse with a small fireball. Then he leaped into action.**

**The lone figure flew towards the dark lord, sword held high. Everyone but Voldemort was too shocked to try anything, it was a well know fact that he was a sword-master and nobody had ever tried to attack him with one. **

**Riddle's instincts kicked in, he summoned his sword to his right hand and parried the blow with both hands and he countered by swinging his sword in a low right arc.**

**The figure parried the blow with his sword and kicked riddle's feet out from under him. Years of practise prevented Voldemort from hitting the floor. Now he was angry, this lone warrior was showing him up. He attacked with renewed vigour.**

**Dumbledore recovered first, he decided against helping the lone figure with Voldemort and turned his attention towards the death eaters.**

**'_Stupefy Multiam' _he said, three stunning spells emerged from his wand and hit three death eaters. The other death eaters regained their composure at this and returned fire.**

**The first battle of Hogwarts had begun.**

**Suddenly the air was alive with streams of every colour imaginable, red, blue, yellow, orange and green.**

**Voldemort was still duelling the figure at the centre of the battle, there sword clashing at lightning fast speeds occasionally the figure would send a ball of fire at him. Fortunately, Voldemort also knew how to control fire and he used this to his advantage**

**Voldemort swung his sword in a knee high arc with one hand, his other sent a blast of fire at where he guessed the figure would position himself. He was right.**

**The figure jumped over the attack and lifted his sword for a downwards slash, however he was hit by a full blast fire steam and thrown backwards, the fire was hot enough to fry a normal person. Fortunately, fire had no were near a great affect on him however the kinetic force behind it did. Whilst flying through the air, he sent several balls of blue and red fire at Voldemort. The blue would drain some of his power and the red attack what was left.**

**Voldemort hadn't expected the figure to get to his senses so quickly, he watched as the figure flew through the air, so was painfully shocked when he was struck by several balls of blue fire. He instantly felt weakened. He dodged the red fireballs; he was, however too weak to continue, he sounded a retreat.**

**Dumbledore had witnessed the whole thing, he had long since defeated his opponents. He had witnessed the figure in Gryffindor colours go blow-for-blow with Voldemort, possible the greatest swordsman of modern times. He had seen how the figure had stood up to Voldemort, even calling him by his real name and most importantly, he had seen the figures head as their hood slipped off. It was alive with messy black hair. His logical mind could draw only one conclusion.**

**It was Harry.**

**Once again, he had defeated the dark lord, and in true harry style, he had become unconscious after the battle.**

**A/N : Should Harry reveal himslf as the heir, or keep it on a need to know?**


End file.
